Sweet & Dangerous
by Magic Studios
Summary: Sasuke abre con gran nerviosismo una caja, descubriendo que eran unos bombones de chocolate, algo que al joven Uchiha le encantaba. Lo que él no sabe es que éstos son afrodisíacos e Itachi tendrá que "calmarlo"..


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Los acontecimientos de este oneshot que no pertenezcan a él son de mi propiedad única y exclusiva. es decir, detesto el plagio

**Atención:** Esto es un oneshot Itasasu, por lo tanto es incesto. Si no os gusta esta pareja preferiría que no la insultárais y simplemente pasárais a leer otra cosa. Muchas gracias por leer esto y espero que lo disfrutéis

**Sweet & Dangerous**

Era una noche de invierno, dos chicos estaban viviendo solos desde hacía unos años, pues sus padres perdieron la vida en un accidente de avión regresando a Japón de sus vacaciones.

-Sasuke, deberías ir a la cama.- dijo el mayor, ya que él también estaba por irse.

-Espera.- va a la cocina para dejar su plato y limpiarlo, pero al regresar de nuevo, vio una caja de color púrpura y decide abrirla, ya que le mataba la curiosidad por saber cuál era su contenido.

Con gran nerviosismo, abrió aquel envoltorio, viendo que eran unos bombones de chocolate, algo que al joven Uchiha le encantaba.- Seguro que mi hermano no iba a darme ninguno - pensó irritado, así que para darle un escarmiento a Itachi, decide comérselos todos y tirar a la basura la caja.  
Cuando regresó al salón, se notó algo extraño, pero no le dio importancia, pensando en que podía ser por haber comido tan deprisa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke?

-No, ¿Puedo quedarme un rato a ver la tele?- preguntó con ojos en súplica, haciendo que Itachi suspirara, dando unas palmadas a su lado, a lo que el más pequeño sonríe y se sienta donde le indica.  
-Quédate aquí. Voy a...¿Sasuke? Estas rojo ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó, ya que estaban en invierno y era sencillo que se resfriara.

-No, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

-Que te quedaras aquí, voy a salir.- así va a la cocina y coge la bolsa de basura para tirarla al contenedor de afuera. Cuando salió de la casa y estaba muy cerca de tirar la bolsa, sus ojos avistan algo extraño. Se fijó más y abrió los ojos de sobremanera- Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué te los has comido?- pensó ahora preocupado, ya que se había comido la caja entera.- No creo que soporte toda una caja, por eso está así. - Cuando hubo terminado, el mayor regresa al salón y ve a su hermano con las piernas un poco cerradas y ahora con toda sus mejillas pintadas de color carmesí- Sasuke...

-¿Ya has vuelto?

-Si. Solo fui a tirar la basura.- contestó en tono seco, a lo que el chico se asusta pues sabía la razón de que su hermano estuviera enfadado.

-Es que...Ya sabes que me encanta el chocolate- dijo para defenderse.- Seguro que no querías darme ninguno.- decía cruzándose de brazos cual niño pequeño. El mayor suspiró.

-Sasuke, ésos bombones no eran normales, por eso estás así de extraño y...excitado- continuó mientras le miraba el entrepierna.

-N-No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- Itachi se arrodilló ante su hermano, mirando esos ojos gemelos a los suyos- ¿I...Itachi?

-¿Ahora no soy tu hermano?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-No es eso...- respondió mirando a otra parte pero el mayor le cogió la cara con una mano- Y-Yo...- el pequeño acorta la distancia entre él y su hermano, aquel chico que siempre deseaba que fuera algo más que un hermano.

-Llámame loco por esto- el mayor acorta la poca distancia que había entre ambos labios, rozándolos en un tímido beso, casi inexistente, cerrando sus ojos para sentir mejor aquél tierno roce. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el menor pasó los brazos por su cuello, haciendo que ese puro e inocente beso se convirtiera en uno apasionado. Sasuke atrajo a su hermano enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del otro. Se separaron levemente y después de coger aire volvieron a unirse. Ésta vez el Uchiha mayor recostó en el sofá a su hermano, apoyando una pierna entre las piernas del pequeño, frotando el entrepierna de éste con su rodilla, incitando así al joven azabache a gemir entre sus bocas. Fue el momento en que deslizó aquél músculo húmedo, ansioso por explorar a fondo la cavidad bucal del azabache menor. Sasuke no se quedó atrás y correspondió plena e inexpertamente al beso, entrelazando sus lenguas con fogosa pasión. Sus cuerpos se calentaban más a cada segundo que pasaba y cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire se separaron, Itachi apoyando su frente en el otro azabache -Yo..no podía evitarlo...- pero el pequeño lo detuvo posándole dos dedos en los finos labios.

-Shh, yo también quería,- confesó con una leve sonrisa y un dulce sonrojo- así que no es nada malo...pero..- miró a su entrepierna y se sonrojó aún más al notar que estaba peor que antes. Itachi suspiró y se frotó el tabique nasal con sus cejas levemente arqueadas.

-Tomaste bombones afrodisíacos, era un regalo para unos amigos que llevan un tiempo saliendo juntos pero tú te los comiste sin preguntar antes si podías.- dijo mirándolo severamente.- En la caja ponía uno por día y tu devoraste las 12 unidades.-susurró cual serpiente acechando a su indefensa presa mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.- No me extraña que estés así y ahora hay que hacer algo con eso.

-I..Itachi..¿Q-qué...?- pero no le dio tiempo a decir palabra alguna gracias a los actos de mayor, aprisionándolo entre el sofá y su cuerpo.

-Solo voy a calmar tu dolor, porque seguro que esto te está haciendo daño.- decía mientras le bajaba la cremallera del short blanco.

-S-si me duele pero...

-Sólo déjame ayudarte.- sin decir más, el mayor destapa aquel bulto hinchado por la excitación.

-Ah! I-Itachi n-no lo hagas...- cerró los ojos ocultando su rostro entre sus manos lleno de vergüenza por la situación.

El mayor no reparó en lo que dijo el más pequeño y comenzó a masturbarlo con ambas manos.

-Ah! Dios Itachi!!- gimió al notar las manos del mayor, el cual esbozó una sonrisa y continuó masturbándolo ahora con su boca- AHH!!- gritó abriendo más las piernas al notar esa humedad en su miembro, pero al pasar un tiempo y ver que Sasuke no se venía, decidió parar dejándolo con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos entornados mostraban puro deseo y súplica al ver que el mayor se detuvo. -¿q-que ocurre?

-Que no te desahogas, -contestó seco con la mirada clavada en la nada al ver que comenzaba a excitarse él mismo con todos aquellos gemidos del menor- tendré que pensar en otra forma de que te relajes.- lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación en brazos. Una vez lo hubo recostado en la cama, comenzó de nuevo donde lo había dejado pero con la diferencia de que empezó a prepararlo para hacerlo suyo al fin, algo que ambos deseaban en secreto ya que eran hermanos, pero eso ahora no les importaba para nada, solo estaba presente en ambas miradas aquellas chispas de deseo, aquel amor prohibido que estaban saboreando en ese instante y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de ello.

La noche continuaba tranquila excepto para ambos chicos. En toda la casa se escuchaban gemidos y gritos por parte de los hermanos.

-Ah! mmm...- se oyó gemir de dolor y placer al más pequeño mientras se agarraba a las sábanas y mordía su labio inferior en un intento desesperado por apaciguar el dolor.

-¿Quieres.. que continúe?- decía intentando ser cuidadoso.- Puedo parar cuando quieras, no quiero hacerte daño.

-N...no..sigue por favor...- decía el pequeño suplicante entre jadeos.

-...-

Al ver que el mayor estaba dudando le dio la vuelta y se posicionó encima, metiendo toda la otra mitad del miembro en su entrada de una estocada limpia, dejando caer algunas lágrimas por el punzante dolor que le provocó de golpe aquella intromisión.

-¿Es..estás bien?- preguntó un tanto preocupado y con su respiración irregular.

-S...si, solo...espera un poco...- El mayor, para que no sintiese tanto dolor, comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano y cuando el más joven se acostumbró comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente. -Ah! mm...- gemía ahora de puro placer, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad.

-Ah! sigue!!- gemía también el mayor mientras seguía masturbándolo y el menor de ellos se movía a un ritmo hipnotizante. Ambas caderas chocaban placenteramente, el menor abrió un poco más las piernas para galopar a sus anchas, cerrando los ojos, arqueando las cejas súbitamente a cada embestida mientras le acompañaba un generoso grito de placer, excitando así al mayor aún más de lo que estaba.

Estuvieron unos intensos momentos más hasta que el mayor recostó al otro y comenzó a embestirle salvajemente. Toda cordura del Uchiha mayor se había disipado sustituyéndose por puros instintos salvajes tan primitivos como la propia raza humana. -Ah! ¿te..te gusta?

-¡Si!- gritó con voz orgásmica- más... más fuerte, más rápido ¡aaaahhh!- gritaba de puro gozo y sin control. Alzó sus piernas como pudo, abriéndolas para mayor satisfacción. Itachi agarró con decisión los deliciosos y tiernos muslos del menor, apretando su trasero pervertidamente con la única intención de escuchar las súplicas del menor, cosa que consiguió casi al instante, escuchando alaridos extasiados de Sasuke, amarrándose a la ancha espalda de su hermano dejándole algunos rasguños en busca de más de esas nuevas sensaciones.

Suerte que tenían una casa en campo abierto, nadie podía escuchar aquella noche de entrega y pasión mientras los gritos de ambos se hacían más y más intensos.

El mayor continuó embistiendo cada vez más rápido y profundo mientras gemían y gritaban de placer el nombre del opuesto.

-Ah! N..no voy a aguantar más...- decía notando que se le estaba nublando la vista.

-Hazlo...ah! hazlo dentro por favor ¡ah!- el mayor dio sus últimas embestidas y terminó inundando al más joven de su esencia, mientras que éste se vació entre los vientres de ambos.- Ah...te..te amo...- susurró abrazándolo.

-Y.. yo a ti...- contestó con el poco aire que le quedaba, besándolo mientras salía de él. Se miró el pecho y estaba cubierto de aquel líquido, fruto de aquel momento tan especial para ambos- Creo que voy a traer algo para limpiarnos...- pero el más pequeño le detuvo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Déjame...eso a mi...- sin esperar respuesta del mayor y con una media sonrisa diabólica, fue haciendo un camino de besos, lamiendo también el vientre del mayor hasta llegar al miembro, comenzando a lamer sensualmente toda aquella sustancia blanca que le embadurnaba.

-Ah!.. S-Sasuke...- gemía mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por placer, moviendo las caderas inconscientemente en busca de mayor contacto.

- Eso es...- pensaba mientras metía todo aquella hombría en su boca, comenzando a lamerlo y succionarlo. De vez en cuando dejaba suaves marcas de sus dientes en aquel creciente miembro. No estuvo mucho tiempo ya que el mayor terminó dando su semilla en su boca, quedando ambos con la respiración agitada. Sasuke atrajo a Itachi y este se acostó a su lado, acariciando los cabellos ébano del pequeño, quedándose éste dormido.

-Después de todo... eres un buen chico.- susurró en su oído para quedarse dormido abrazando a su pequeño amor.


End file.
